


Please Don't Tell Anyone I Date a DJ

by Fluffy_trash



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: I don't really like the ending of this but who cares I'm putting it out there anyway, M/M, Me: I love it and I own these characters now, Me: sees literally any representation in a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: "Please don't tell anyone I date a DJ"People find out that Muhly dates a DJ





	Please Don't Tell Anyone I Date a DJ

**Author's Note:**

> What up I'm gay and love music and in love with this man who is also gay and loves music so here you go 
> 
> (also I'd like to apologize for writing fic for a show that was otherwise Not Good but I have so much love in my big gay heart for this man and I wanted to write about him.)

“Nico! What are you doing tonight? The professors are going to celebrate the end of the semester, you should come with!” The music professor freezes as he hears Coach Elgort shout down the hall after him.  
“I’d love to, but I have plans,” He responds  
“Come on,” ribs the coach, “What could be better than a night out on the town? We’re all going to some niche club that Moutard found, and you _know_ the French know how to party.”  
“The club scene isn’t really for me,” Muhly replies quickly, “But have fun. I’ll be out doing, you know, music things. Bye!” He runs down the hall as quickly as possible, hoping he can still get home in time to get ready. 

Arriving home he sees he has an hour to spare, just enough time to pick the perfect outfit. He opens his closet and surveys the endless sea of black, trying to decide which one fits the occasion. After a half hour of hard deliberation, de decides on an outfit near the back of the closet. He puts it on and stands in front of the mirror, and notices the front of his hair flopping. He quickly grabs his gel and gets to work fixing it. After giving himself one last once over in the mirror, he decides he’s ready to go. He grabs his wallet, phone, and keys and heads out to grab a cab. 

The cab ride is relatively short and uneventful, but all throughout the journey Muhly worries if he made the right decision in blowing off the teachers. He decides he did. After all, he probably wouldn’t have much fun with them anyways. He wasn’t lying when he said the club scene wasn’t for him. He just has one exception. Speaking of which, the cab has pulled up in front of the alley leading to the entrance of the club. He pays the cab driver and walks out into the night, checking behind him to make sure he isn’t seen. Once he’s satisfied no one else is here, he opens the distinctly marked door and walks in.  
He makes his way down to the first floor and searches for a familiar face in the crowd. Spotting the person he was looking for, he pushes through the horde of other club goers towards the center of the action. He vaguely notices that there’s way more people than usual and wonders if the club is becoming more popular, but is quickly distracted as someone leans over to kiss him hello.  
“Hey babe,” says the source of this affection: Marco, a tall, dark, and handsome DJ, “I’m glad you could make it.”  
“Are you kidding? Of _course_ I could make it. I want to hear those new tracks you keep going on about,” Muhly smiles.  
“Well in that case,” his boyfriend excitedly puts on a new track. 

At this point in their relationship Muhly’s spent enough time listening to Gregorian House that he can actually tell the difference between the songs, and he’s not sure how he feels about that. As he’s trying to listen to this new one, however, something catches his eye. A moderately sized group of men has just entered all together. This alone wasn’t cause for much interest, but after looking for a moment he realizes that it’s the professors from Easton. He quickly realizes that in his position he’s practically in a spotlight, and they’re bound to notice him soon.  
“ _Shit_ ,” he hisses as he dives behind Marco and temporarily out of his colleagues’ view.  
“Is something wrong?” asks the bewildered DJ.  
“So my coworkers might have invited me out tonight and I might have said I had plans and now they might be here, in this club,” the professor explains hurriedly.  
“So?” Asks the other, still confused.  
“ _So_ I’m a classically trained musician and a well respected professor and this is the last place I’d like to run into them!” huffs Muhly.  
During his panicked conversation he had temporarily taken his eyes off of the men, and now that the musician looks up they seemed to have disappeared. He looks around, trying to figure out where they could have gone. Seeing no trace of them, he wanders further into the crowd, scanning, when suddenly a hand falls on his shoulder.  
“Nico! What a surprise seeing you here!” It’s Coach Elgort, still dressed in his athletic attire despite the fact that it clashes horribly with the club’s atmosphere.  
“Um, I wasn’t expecting to see you here either,” Muhly flounders.  
“So you were already planning on coming here? I thought that clubs ‘weren’t for you’?”  
“Well most aren’t but this one’s… special, I guess.”  
“There you are!” Marco runs up behind Muhly, “You kinda disappeared for a second there, I was worried.”  
“Who’s this?” Asks Elgort.  
“Elgort, this is Marco, he’s the DJ here and my boyfriend,” Muhly explains  
“Nice to meet you Marco, I’m Elgort. Nico and I work together,” The coach says cheerfully. Marco smiles and extends a hand. Elgort grabs it and the two exchange a warm handshake. The coach calls over the other professors and introductions are made, but the DJ has to leave quickly to get back to his job.  
“He seems nice,” comments Coach Elgort.  
“So you don’t think it’s weird that I, a classically trained musician,” Muhly gestures to himself, “Am dating a DJ who spins Gregorian House?” He gestures to where the DJ is now, back at his post.  
“Weird? No!” The coach scoffs, “You two seem to like each other and you both have a passion for music. Seems pretty normal to me.” The other professors nod their agreement. Muhly smiles.

“Well in that case, let’s enjoy the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: fluffy-trashao3


End file.
